


Pinkberry Surprise

by KingsleighQueen



Series: Be More Chill Ship Mess [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsleighQueen/pseuds/KingsleighQueen
Summary: sorry it's been a while i have school and stuff plus no sudden inspiration





	1. Prologue

Chloe woke up at nine a damp mess. Her sheets and pyjamas were soaked and her face was wet with tears. Another nightmare. Another question. Another day. She didn’t like to think of her dreams much, but when she did she often found herself staring into space for  few minutes on the verge of tears. She didn’t like what they were about. She was ashamed of them. She was ashamed of what they did to her. What they said about her. It felt like it was her fault, these dreams, the filled her with guilt. Like she were actually hurting the people in them and it wasn’t just her subconscious’ creation. They were more than dreams to Chloe. She curled up into the ball and stayed like that, on her bed, for what felt like hours, but was in fact just fifteen minutes.

Then she remembered Jake. Her ex, who was crashing on her couch since his house burned down. He couldn’t see her like this. No one could see her like this. She quickly changed into a different set of pyjamas and walked into the kitchen to get some coffee, she needed it.

She walked into the living room to see Jake still asleep on the couch. She tiptoed past him into the kitchen and picked out two mugs; a Mickey Mouse one for Jake and a Tinkerbell one for herself. S she pressed the buttons on the coffee machine receiving loud BEEPS in return, she heard Jake beginning to stir. “Morning, awake at last?” she purred, pressing the final button on the machine.  
“Morning Chloe, thanks again for letting me crash on your couch.” Jake replied, attempting to blink the sleep out of his eyes.  
“No problem, it was the least I could do considering your house burned down and all you have is that suitcase full of clothes already packed in your shed along with some condoms and several envelopes each full of one hundred dollars in cash.” Chloe replied cheerily as if there were nothing wrong with it and handing Jake his mug.  
“Thanks for not questioning that by the way, I don’t wanna talk about it. But what time is it anyway? I wanna get to the hospital to see Rich as soon as possible.” Jake sked, accepting the mug and taking a sip.  
“Half nine, visiting starts at half ten.” Chloe replied, sitting down and repressing the memory of her nightmare, _she would not remember it_ ** _she would not remember it_**.  
“Okay, would you like to come with?” Jake questioned, sipping more of the coffee.  
“Yeah, sure, I’ll call up Brooke in half an hour to take us. Now, let’s finish our coffee, you get ready and I’ll give Brooke a quick wake up call.” Chloe replied, sipping her coffee before looking over at Jake with pure curiosity, “Dude why do you even want to see Rich? He burned down your house and is the only reason you’re crashing on my couch.”  
“He’s my best friend, and I know he didn’t mean to do it. Plus, it’s good use out of that suitcase in the shed because those are some perfectly good clothes that i never get to wear.” Jake replied, finishing of his coffee and putting the mug in the sink. Chloe did the same and headed off to her room, glad to be leaving the living room after it reminded her of the dream she had last night. It all began in that room.

Brooke woke up with a jolt to the tune of Cool for the Summer by Demi Lovato. She knew it was Chloe before she even looked at her phone, she always called in the mornings to wake her up, it was like her own personal alarm. Brooke answered the phone with a coarse “hi”, a sure sign of her sleepiness. “Morning Brooke. Listen I need you to get ready and come over to my house in the next half hour to go see Rich at the hospital. Bring your car, no need to call Jenna. It’ll be you, me and Jake. Got it?” Chloe instructed and waited for a reply.  
“Yeah okay see you then bye.” Brooke replied, ending the call before she let out a very long, very loud yawn. She went downstairs to drink her coffee, hopefully that would wake her up.

About fifteen minutes later Brooke was awake and dressed and doing her makeup before she brushed her hair a little. She applied the makeup perfectly and effortlessly before giving her hair a few brisk brushes, picking her bag up and grabbing her car keys along with her phone, which started ringing, this time the caller being Jenna. “Hi Jenna.” Brooke answered the phone before letting Jenna tell her all about the latest gossip. Today’s gossip was that apparently Christine told Jenna that she saw Madeline and Dustin making out behind the bike shed at school on Friday. Brooke had learned by now just to occasionally go ‘yeah’, ‘uh-huh’ or ‘really?’ every now and then to make it seem like she was listening, which she really wasn’t. By the time Jenna had finished talking to Brooke about her theories on what this meant, Brooke was already in the car. She hung up the phone and started up the car before setting off to Chloe’s house, secretly wishing they could be alone for a while instead of going to see Rich, a thought she hated herself for having as she knew Rich was in pain and injured and didn’t even deserve thoughts of being all alone.


	2. Coffee Machine

“So, we ready to go then?” asked Brooke, a sideways glance at Jake, his hair a complete mess.   
“Oh, yeah let me just,” Jake replied, neatening his hair and placing his hands in his pockets, Now the trio was ready, they all walked outside to Brooke’s mum’s car, Brooke driving, Chloe riding shotgun and Jake in the back. The set off to the hospital, twenty-five minutes left to spare.   
  
When they arrived, Brooke and Chloe followed Jake first to the front desk, then to his room, in complete silence, but instead opted to text about it.   
Brooke: Omg i can’t believe jake actually wants to see rich   
Chloe: Me neither   
Brooke: Do you think, maybe they could be, you know ;);)   
Chloe: No! They’re too buff for that, and i dated jake   
Brooke: So?   
Chloe: But that would mean   
Chloe: I did it   
Chloe: Several times   
Chloe: With a gay dude   
Brooke: Omg, can you imagine   
Chloe: It’s impossible   
Brooke: Is not! Have you seen friends?   
Chloe: Well duh, everyone’s seen every episode at least 600 times   
Brooke: Well carol didn’t realise she was a lesbian until she was already married to ross   
Chloe: Yeah but this is real life   
As they walked into the room, Rich welcomed them joyfully. “Hey how are you guys?” he asked, his voice with a hint of smile.   
“Great. Hey me and Brooke are gonna go get coffee we’ll be back in a few minutes okay.” Chloe replied, she and Brooke walking out the room ,phones firmly glued to their faces.   
  
When the door closed behind them with a satisfying click, both Chloe and Brooke immediately put away their phones. “ Where do we get coffee here?” asked Brooke, looking around the corridor as they walked down it.   
“Not sure, probably around the foyer area.” Chloe replied as they walked through the ward doors, looking around for anything remotely related to her favourite caffeinated drink.   
“Found it,” Brooke said, pointing in the direction of a coffee machine, “So, you really think Jake and Rich aren’t, you know.”   
“There is no way they’re a thing, they’re both too, bro-ish. They’re just good friends.” Chloe replied, popping a quarter into the machine and pressing the coffee button.   
“I disagree, they so love each other. Plus it’s not unheard of friends to secretly like each other.” Brooke shot without thinking.   
“Oh, oh really. Stuff like that only happens in movies.” Chloe shot back, adding milk, popping in another quarter and pressing the coffee button.   
“No it doesn’t.” Brooke said, a little angrily.   
“Oh yeah how would you know? Is it because you dated that Jerry guy who is clearly gay for his best friend?” Chloe asked, aggressively pouring milk into a cup and getting a third coffee, taking a sip from the first one she made.   
“Because, because.”   
“Yeah, because what?”   
“Because,” Brooke began, before briskly kissing Chloe.   
“You,” Chloe said, pouring milk into the third cup of coffee.   
“Yeah, I,” Brooke replied, assuming she knew what Chloe meant.   
“You, you love me?” Chloe asked, taking a large gulp of her coffee.   
“Yeah, I sorta, kinda love you I guess.” Brooke said, grabbing one of the coffees herself and taking a sip.   
“So are you?” Chloe asked, putting in another quarter for coffee.   
“I’m pan yeah. And you?” Brooke asked, she had to ask.   
“Uh, I don’t know anymore, maybe I’m bi, maybe I’m straight, maybe I’m a lesbian.” Chloe replied, quickly adding milk to her coffee and taking a sip.   
“Wait are you saying you liked it?” Brooke asked, taking a step towards Chloe.   
“Uh, is it gay if I said yes?” Chloe asked, draining her coffee and promptly putting in another quarter.   
“A little, but not if you like boys too.” Brooke replied, taking another step towards Chloe.   
“Then yeah I think so, I just guess I, I,” Chloe started before turning towards Brooke, placing her hands on her cheeks. Brooke could hear her breathing, could smell her coconut shampoo, and see the twinkling of her green eyes. Brooke wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waste, leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back. They pulled away. Chloe stepped back. She added milk to her third cup of coffee before speaking. “So, maybe there’s a chance I could be not entirely straight.” Chloe said, taking a sip of her coffee and placing a lid on the remaining, untouched cup.   
“Okay, that’s very brave of you to admit.” Brooke replied, also taking a sip of coffee and picking up the untouched cup, “Listen, we can talk more about this later, but now we should go back to Rich and Jake, we might just catch them in the act.”   
“Yeah sure but first we both need one more cup of coffee, a full one.” Chloe said, popping in another quarter, a second one at the ready.   
“Okay but make it a decaf please I’m trying to cut down, it’s a bad sign when you go into Starbucks and only have to say one word when you order because they have it down.” Brooke said, draining the last of her cup.   
“Oh come on, decaf won’t help you quit it’ll just make you sleepy. Plus the Starbucks thing is just convenient, I don’t even have to pay anymore they just bill it to my card, I never drink in.” Chloe replied, adding the milk and sliding in one last quarter.   
“Ugh, fine, but quick we better get to Rich and Jake or they’ll think we abandoned them.” Brooke said, adding milk to her coffee and putting lids on the two coffees, picking up her own.   
“Alright but one last thing.”   
“What?”   
Chloe quickly kissed Brooke before picking up her own coffee, getting her phone out and walking to Rich’s room, closely followed by the lightly blushing Brooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a while i have school and stuff plus no sudden inspiration


	3. Kiss and Make Up

Chloe and Brooke entered the room quickly and found Jake and Rich clearly in the middle of something heated but cut them off nonetheless. “So hey I got Jake a coffee because Rich I’m sorry sweetie but I’m not sure if you can drink coffee right now.” Chloe explained, scrolling through Twitter.   
“Yeah no I can’t really do anything without nurse supervision, I can’t even take a piss by myself.” Rich replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.   
“So, Jke we got you a normal coffee with a bit of milk, here you go.” Brooke said, handing Jake his coffee while taking a sip of hers.   
“Thanks,” Jake said, accepting the coffee and taking a long sip. And so they sat, the four friends. A blanket of perfectly comfortable silence settled over them, and there it stayed for a few minutes. “So Brooke, do you ever brush your hair or is it just today?” Rich questioned, a few laughs were heard.   
“Well,” Brooke said, glancing at Chloe who blushed in reply, “Somebody woke me up and I simply didn’t have time to brush it today, you can thank Miss Valentine and Mr Dillinger over here for that.”   
“Oh yeah? Then why do Chloe’s cheeks have a pink tinge to them?” Jake teased, smirking t them.   
“Um, we have to go now.” Chloe said, her face turning bright red and running out the room, closely followed by Brooke.

 

After their silent car journey back to Chloe’s house, they sat on the sofa in the living room side by side staring at the beige carpet, but this silence was not comfortable. As the minutes passed, Brooke turned her head a little to look at Chloe. “So-”   
“No, let’s sit in silence.”   
“No, Chloe we have to talk about it-”   
“No, no we don’t”   
“Yes we do, Chloe, I’m-”   
“No, no we don’t have to talk.”   
“Chloe I’m pan and I can’t deal with you not knowing and having to keep it inside anymore.” Brooke said quickly, eyes closed, practically shouting.   
“Brooke-”   
“Yeah?”   
Chloe kissed her again before quickly pulling away. “Shit we have to stop doing that.” Chloe said, turning to stare at the carpet again.   
“Oh yeah? Why’d you do it?” Brooke asked, raising her eyebrows.   
“I, I don’t know? I guess I like it? I mean you’re an incredible kisser Brooke and you taste nice and your lips are soft and it just feels nice?” Chloe replied, tears in her eyes.   
“Chloe, it really isn’t my place to sy this, but is it possible you’re gay?” Brooke asked, rubbing Chloe’s back.   
“No, no I’m not a lesbian, I liked Jake, it kind of feels nice in a similar way, but kinda differently? Like he’s strong and stable and he smells differently and all that, but I still like it.” Chloe replied, smiling at the memories.   
“Right I see what’s going on here. You’re bi.” Brooke said, satisfied at her conclusion.   
“Bi? Bisexual? I think I like it. Yeah, that. Is there something wrong with me?” Chloe asked, tears streaming down her face.   
“Wrong? With you? Chloe of course not, you’re perfect just how you are.” Brooke said, hugging Chloe and holding her face in her hands, pulling her close so their noses almost touched. They held eye contact for a few seconds, before they both simultaneously closed the gap. And they kissed. Chloe moved so that her arms snked around Brooke’s waist and across her back. And there they kissed for a few minutes, so that Brooke and Chloe melted away and they became one, like two frozen yogurts melting and mixing to make a new, exciting flavour never tasted before. Brooke tasted sweet, like honey and apples, yet more complex with hints of coffee and cherry lip gloss, and Chloe tasted kind of sweet, but she too was more complex and spicy than that, like cinnamon honey apples and coffee with a hint of saltwater taffy.

  
After a few minutes they pulled away and smiled. They both sat in a perfectly comfortable silence until Brooke decided to break it. “So, want to talk? About anything?” Brooke asked, smiling at Chloe.   
“Yeah sure, I’ll get coffee but you start while I do that.” Chloe replied, getting up off the sofa and walking to the kitchen.   
“Ok, should we talk about us?” Brooke asked, resting her arms on the back of the sofa to look at Chloe as she spoke.   
“Sure, what about us?” Chloe asked, getting out a couple of mugs, placing one under the spout and inputting her commands on the coffee machine.   
“Well we have to talk about what’s going on here with our relationship. I don’t know about you but I really enjoyed the kissing and stuff so, what’s going on here?” Brooke asked, hoping she would get the answer she was after.   
“I don’t know, I’m not sure if I’m ready to have a girlfriend yet, Brooke. Then again I had a similar problem with Jake, so maybe.” Chloe replied, adding milk to the first cu and placing the other under the spout, inputting the instructions.   
“Chloe Valentine, you asking me out?” Brooke asked, raising an eyebrow when inside she was screaming with joy.   
“No,” Chloe replied, adding milk to the second mug.   
“No?”   
“No, not today Brookie Bear.” Chloe said, carrying the mugs round to the sofa and handing one to Brooke while taking a sip of hers and sitting down.   
“Why not?” Brooke asked, poorly masking her hurt.   
“Because I’d like to do that either next week of have you ask me out.” Chloe replied, taking another few sips of her coffee.   
“I, I, I need to go bye.” Brooke said, draining her coffee and getting up off the sofa.   
“Brooke wait-” Chloe began, realising what she’d done and draining her coffee too.   
“No, I need to go, stalk to you tomorrow, bye.” Brooke said, picking up her bag and walking to the door just as Jake opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while, it's always been a while


	4. Partnering Up

Chloe sat bolt right up, giving her headrush. She sat up, completely still until the dizziness wore off before looking at Jake’s sleeping face. Aw shit what had she done. Why did she do this? She was just working up to Brooke, and now Jake had… happened.  She quietly climbed off the sofa over the back and got dressed. She went into her room, redid her hair and reapplied her makeup. She then decided to make her and Jake a cup of coffee, so started up the machine, which in response made a loud beep, waking Jake up. “Hey, listen can we talk about the thing we did.” Jake said, getting dressed.   
“Sure”   
“Yeah, can we never do that again and never talk about it ever.”   
“Of course.  I was gonna suggest that anyway, though now I’m curious as to why you of all people don’t want to brag about getting laid by Chloe Valentine yet again.” Chloe asked, sipping her coffee and handing Jake his.   
“Oh, uh, Chlo I’m pan and I’m thinking of asking out Rich. And you?”   
“You, pan, didn’t see that coming. But, I’m bisexual, and next week I’m going to ask out Brooke.”   
  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their coffee, until Chloe decided to break it. “Do you have any advice?”   
“Advice?”   
“Yes, advice, Jake. About asking out girls.”   
“Oh, yeah, I do.”   
“Care to venture it.”   
“Sure, Chlo, as long as you give me guy advice after.”   
“Deal.”   
“Right, girls, they’re complex, they’re weird, they get mad at you over stupid things-” Jake began.   
“Hey! I’m a girl, I know how they work, I just need to know how to ask one out.” Chloe said, jabbing Jake with her elbow.   
“Right, well, there are some steps before the actual asking out, alright. First you need to flirt a little. Regular flirtations are good, but not too regular or it’ll look weird, but not too dragged out either or you’ll seem like a pushover.”   
“Right, uh-huh”   
“Help her out with stuff, remember the week before we started dating the first time?”   
“Yeah”   
“Well I helped you  bunch with stuff then and we’d been flirting regularly for a month. Right, when you think you’re ready to ask, make sure you look nice, you know, clean clothes, showered that morning, perfume, deodorant, just look and smell presentable.”   
“Okay, so normal for me then?”   
“Yep. Right, approach her, start a conversation, compliment her, ask her questions, flirt, touch her arm, but casual-like. Then when the time is right, ask her on a date, but just without directly saying the word date, unless she asks if it’s a date, then say yes, don’t lie to her.”   
“Right, thanks. But what if she says no?” Chloe asked, sipping her coffee.   
“Oh, rejection, yeah be prepared for that. Just play it off with ‘another time then’ or ‘okay see you later’ if you need to leave.” Jake said, also sipping his coffee, deadly serious.   
“Right, thanks Jake, now for my guy advice. I think most of the asking out stuff is just the same, but the buildup is different. It’s just the usual look nice, be presentable, eye contact, smiling, the whole shabang. Gauge his responses to you, if he likes you, when you flirt he’ll flirt back, he’ll make eye contact, might blush a little, touch your arm and the like, compliment you. Make small talk with him, take interest in his hobbies and really get to know him.”   
“Right, okay, thanks for the advice.”   
“You too”    
They both drained their coffees. Then the doorbell rang, so Chloe opened the door. It was Brooke. “Hey. Brookie Cookie. What’s up?” Chloe asked, visibly sweating.   
“Nothing much, you” replied Brooke, who stood in the doorway, looking into the living room.   
“I’m fine. Jake can you?” Chloe said, motioning at Jake to leave, “What you here about?”   
“Just wanted to talk, y’know, about earlier.” Brooke said, fiddling with the ends of her hair.   
“Oh, what about earlier?” Chloe asked, freezing, her voice heightening a little.

“Can I come in?” asked Brooke, she thought it was a little awkward, just stood there in the doorway.   
“Oh yeah, of course, sit.” Chloe said, sitting on the sofa, as did Brooke.   
“Right, just wanted  to tell you that you don’t have to ask me out, like, ever.” Brooke said, fiddling with her hair a bit more intensely.   
“Oh.”   
“Yeah, no pressure on you whatsoever to make any move at all.”   
“Oh, but Brooke it’s fine.”   
“You’re just saying that, but if you’re really not ready, then that’s fine.” Brooke said, closing her eyes.   
“I don’t think you understand, Brooke-”   
“No, I understand completely, you need to come to terms and you don’t want to ruin your reputation.”   
“No, Brooke please-” Chloe said, reaching out to took Brooke’s arm, who grabbed her hand before it could get there.   
“No! Chloe Valentine I will not have you breaking my heart again and again! I’m not having you lead me on with your nice smell, gorgeous facial features and great taste, which sounds weird, but when we kissed, Chloe, it was way better than I had ever imagined. And I wish it could happen again, and again, but I came here to have closure, so that I wouldn’t keep yearning and yearning after someone unattainable!” Brooke cried, a few tears running down her cheeks.   
“Brooke?”   
“What?”   
“Will you, Brooke Lohst, be my girlfriend?” Chloe asked, looking Brooke directly in the eyes and squeezing her hand.   
“Ha, very funny, make fun of the gay one.” Brooke said, yanking her hand away and turning away from her.   
“No, I’m serious, please, will you be my girlfriend?” Chloe asked, shuffling closer to Brooke.   
“Really?”   
“Yes, really.”   
“Yes!” Brooke said, quickly turning around and kissing Chloe, who kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long wait, and the advice Jake and Chloe give each other is what I could find on Wikipedia


End file.
